


Gardenia Prehistorica

by Zephyr_Nyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Angst, Botany, Crying, Cute, Dinosaurs, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Plants, Prehistoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Nyx/pseuds/Zephyr_Nyx
Summary: Self Prompt: 'What if 2 characters had a chat about why one found flowers too sweet?'Turned into an Alternate Universe AU which I dont use any pronouns, and took on a life of it's own. Read on to find out what happens!(May continue if anyone wants to read more.See Authors Note for details.)





	Gardenia Prehistorica

Two figures stand in an extravagant indoor botanical garden. Lanes upon lanes of plants on floors, frames holding hooks on three different levels, the air is fragrant with the ones in bloom.

One figure shorter than the other by at least two hook tiers, follows the other around. The other is just shorter than the tallest plant hooks, and is tending to the plants surrounding them.

Friendly banter flows between the two, but nothing much else is heard at the time, besides the rustle of leaves and birds chirping outside, when suddenly-

" _Achoo_!" The small blonde with the long pointed ears suddenly exclaims, sounding like a violent bird call mixed with an animal's confused bark.

"Oh!" The taller of the two says, turning towards the other. "Are you allergic?" A slight laugh is let out in amusement.

"Ah, no!" The small one states, shaking their head lightly. "These are just..." they pause, staring at the surrounding plants, struggling for the appropriate wording.

"Too _sweet_..?" Is finally said, sounding confused even as it comes slowly out of the mouth with the voice it belonged to.

"How can flowers be too... _sweet_?" The taller says, pausing hands from plucking dead pieces off a small plant hanging from a high hook as they were before, sounding equally confused.

"They just... _are_...?" The tops of the tall ears tinge pink. "I'm not sure how to _describe_ it really...?" The statement sounds embarrassed, and a small glance from the taller shows a ducked head.

"What do you mean by they are _too sweet_?" Is said with a grin. "All flowers are sweet, aren't they?"

As the half question, half statement is said, the figure with long dark hair stands and wanders over to plants closer to the blond haired one.

"Oh....um" the other ambles shyly out of the way before continuing.

"Well, yeah, I guess all flowers on _this_ Earth are?" Curious eyes watch as dead buds are plucked from the bushel, and placed elegantly onto the bottom of the large pot at both their feet.

"On _this_ earth..." the one settled now on the floor repeats thoughtfully.

"Yeah, from where I come from... they're much more" a sniff to a flower nearby causes a slight flinch. "... _bitter_?" A small hand touches a small bunch of petals, "and large." The nostalgic way the addendum is said makes it seem like a memory long past has been found anew.

"Well, your version of Earth is like a prehistorical version of our earth just-" no more is stated, words searched for but none found.

Confusion follows the silence, an anxious " _Just_...?" Is let out as the large slender hands on the black haired figure tends to a small bush on the floor pot near them. The hands pause, the long dark hair swishes as they look at the smaller one, now slightly towering over the taller.

Hands are gestured with in complex shapes that form small floating orbs in the air. "More evolved in technology as well as prehistorical advancements."

Upside down flowers form out of the glowing blue orb and float around the bushel. The red orb starts following it around. The green one settles on the top of the bush.

"You had all come to live with the creatures that roamed." The red orb forms two wings and grows to be 1/3 of the size of the blue flower-like mini planes, flitting around them; slowly coming to form the shape of a feathered being with a long bird head, large claws, and what seemed to be small fingers protruding from the tops of the feathers.

The green one on the bush evolved into what looked to be a feathered large gecko, with two tails.

Both followed the progress of the flower planes as they seemed to grow vine like tentacles, and come together to become a larger blimp with the roots as tentacles that flowed freely, moving slightly to seemingly push the newly formed vehicle through the air.

Both creatures also getting larger, the airborne red one getting a larger wingspan and tail, the green gecko's tails curling up, swaying back and forth and getting more hand-like extremities.

A happy giggle bubbled it's way out of the smaller's lungs, a sound similar but not anything like a laugh you'd normally hear, sounding more like happy trilling of a bird mixed with a purr than happy laughter.

"Yes, that's my ship and two guardians!" A hand reaches out towards the green shape, it sees the hand and ambles over to stand on two legs and hold it, rubbing its face on the small pale hand lovingly.

The other hand went over to the red light being, which alights on the finger, tip, then shimmies up the finger onto the flat of the back of the hand with its hands and back claws.

The small figure seems to glow, and the creatures shine, as if becoming in sync with the happiness radiating from the small body. A hand comes to rest atop the happy blond's head.

"We had not even been alive back then." A sadness can be heard in the voice, a wistfulness. "Our species never got to have guardians on this Earth."

" _Oh_..." the happiness seems to waver. The creatures on hands look more melancholy. "Your species never got to see flowering Majestys..."

The flower jellyfish lands on the figure's head.

"Or even the Creatures That Be to lead us..." A hand is given to the small green glow, which crawls off the slimmer hand onto the broader one.

"Well, no, just...we have fossils?" The green one curls, forming a fossil of the remains of the being that was there a second before.

The long eared one startles, but responds slowly.

"That’s... not...the... _same_." The same hand that had just held the green mass so happily reaches shakily for the now only remains in the others hand.

"No it's not I guess..." The green mass is exchanged between hands. The other hand goes back to bring the long black hair in front of their face behind an ear. Tears form in the blonde's eyes.

"That’s..."The small hand closes around the green object "really..." the hand closes completely around it " _sad_..." the hand is opened, the crushed green remains begin falling out of the shaking hand. On the other hand, the winged feathered red creature flits over to the crushed remains, looking very concerned at both beings, a look of slight horror, and finally sadness.

The other shuffles over on their knees, while ruffling the other's hair softly. It seems to make the other cry a bit more.

"I umm... I didn't mean to...ahhh..." another hand moves to the slim shoulder, rubbing it in soft circles.

" _Hic_ , they're so, _sob_ , beautiful I'm so,  _hic_ , sorry  _sob._ " The wails sound as if a small animal is injured, a long with sad thrills whenever they hiccup or sob.

Both of the long eared one's hands come up to the small face, shattering the luminescent figures. The blue one above their head also shatters, swirling with the other two into a luminescent glowing halo of red, blue, and green swirling around the long pointed eared one's head.

Large arms wrap around and bring them both close together, whispering soft nothings and apologies to the smaller figure, long hair cloaking them both in a curtain of privacy from the outside-

A sudden jerk, a shake. In the dark a figure awakens, lifts to sitting position, and puts a long eared blonde head in a hand.

Sighing painfully, breathing shakily, they finally open piercing yellow eyes with a deep gaze that pierces through the dark.

"They were beautiful..." a deep hard breath, another hand comes directly out of the covers shaking and covering the other side of their face.

The glowing eyes close, and with a shaking breath the next words come, ever so softly, "they _were_. But not as _beautiful_ as _you_...." soft sobs, animal noises, and soft sad trills fill the room, reminiscent of the dream of the past they had just awoken from.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I really enjoyed making these characters randomly, and if I get let's say, 10 kudos and 3 comments I'll make more for this as I already have alot of plans in mind for it, they just need to be written.
> 
> I could also just do a questions and answer thing on next chapter? Idk, comment what you want.


End file.
